


Mortal Kombat: The Son of Hellfire

by Eliwats22



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, mortal kombat x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Eliwats22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion thought he can let go of his past...but a shadow have return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It over Quan Chi." Said Scorpion he finally good to kill the bastrad who destroy his life and kill his family. He going to enjoy this, kill sorcerer in the Netherrealm.

"Now now Scorpion. You shouldn't kill me." Warned Quan Chi who was carrying a object in a shroud 

"Why not?!" Roared Scorpion

"This." Said Quan Chi, the Sorcerer threw the bundle which let out a baby cry of the cliff. Scorpion hellteleport to save the baby and grabbed before it meet the ground. Scorpion look up at the cliff and Quan Chi disappear. 

"Damnit, he got away. Now..." Started Scorpion, he trailed when he looked at the baby. The baby boy looked about 6 months old, had obsidian hair... just like his. 

"...It can't be." Said Scorpion, when he looked at the baby eyes...it was glowing white...just like his eyes.

"That bastrad made my son into a monster like me!" Said Scorpion in frustration, the baby whimper at Scorpion, getting afraid of him. Scorpion come down.

"It's okay Jubei, daddy here." Comfort Scorpion. Scorpion Hellteleport out of the Netherrealm, and back to the Shirai Ryi clan.

"Master Hasashi you have returned. Why have you brought a Infant with you?" Asked a Shirai Ryu ninja.

"This is my son. Inform the Lin Kuei and S-F that Quan Chi have escaped. I will go to the sky temple in a day." Ordered Scorpion, the ninja left leaving Jubei and Scorpion alone.

"I always wanted to see you and your mother again. But never like this...let pray you don't have demons like I do." Said Scorpion, his son just look at him, and try grabbed his mask. Scorpion let out a chuckle and was happy he finally became a father again.


	2. Raiden

Hanzo got back in his Grandmaster outfit (the Hanzo Hasashi outfit) and saw his son playing with some blocks Hanzo found on a blanket. 

'I wish Kana was here.' Thought Hanzo, now his have to grow up motherless...just like he was. Hanzo went to pick up his son. He found a infant size yellow outfit his son could wear. He noticed Jubei eyes are now normal, unlike yesterday it was pure white. Then Hanzo felt a certain god appear.

"I sense you need to see me. What is it?" Asked Raiden 

"Quan Chi have ressurcet my son. I need to know if Quan Chi have control of him." Said Hanzo. Raiden got closer to the child and inspect him. Jubei held tighter to his father shirt.

"It okay Jubei, he won't hurt you." Assured Hanzo, Raiden touch Jubei head and pause for a moment.

"Hmmm...he was too young to be controlled by Quan Chi. You was fast enough before Chi had a chance." Said Raiden 

"Can you make him human?" Asked Hanzo 

"No, I can not. But you can help control his Wraith powers as he get older." answer Raiden. Hanzo took the information in. Now his son bare the same curse as he.

"Thank you." said Hanzo, he look at Jubei who didn't much but his headband now.

"You son look like he will be a great warrior Scorpion." Said Raiden 

"Unless you lose your temper and eat his stomach. Which I will hunt you down for." Taunted Scorpion, Raiden rolled his eyes at that ridiculous myth about him. He would never hurt childern (intentionally) much less eat them.

"Funny, I'll be in touch Hanzo. You should tell the other Earthrealms protectors soon." Said Raiden and teleport back to his temple. 

Jubei started to make noises , telling his daddy he hungry.

"Little stinger hungry huh?" Said Hanzo to his son. Hanzo found some baby food, fend to Jubei.

"Hmmm...I think you like to meet your big brother Jubei." Said Scorpion, ruffle the little hair Jubei have. He thought about see his old disciple again: Takeda.


End file.
